Forever love
by coolbird
Summary: This was a story I started working on years ago. It was ment to be a rip off of the film ghost but I never got past the first chapter


**A/N This was a fiction i wrote years ago and I total forgot about it. It was ment to be a story that was a rip off of the film ghost but I total forgot how it would it play out as I only did one chapter. If anyone wants to take it over feel free.**

**I do not own that 70,s show blah blah. Dont sue Im poor and you will take my takeaway money.**

_forever love_

Jackie walked out of the bathroom, slowly towing dry her long silky raven hair. Jackie Burkhardt had many amazing qualities, as she well knew and her hair was one of them. As where her Blue/ Green eyes her perfect size 6 figure and stunning features. Jackie did not have to be told she was beautiful she knew. But it was still nice to be told all the same.

She pushed open the door and entered her old bedroom, at first sight it looked like any other 17 year olds girls room that loved unicorns, Donnie Osmond and Abba. The walls where pink and violent and the carpet still sunk under your feet when walked on. But taking a closer look there where no shoes under the bed, no stuffed toys on the top quilt. The records player had no records to play. The room was unlived in. And that was how it had been for the past six mouths.

Jackie sat down at her vanity mirror and pulled a brush out of her bag. As she pulled it through her hair Jackie remembered back to when she was a little girl. And how in a million years she never would have have imagine her life would turn out this way. Her father now living in prison cell, the last she heard of her mother she was in Hawaii living the high but of course she had forgot to leave a contact number.

So Jackie had been 'home alone'. Not that she was not used to being at home with out her parents. Since she has started junior high she probably saw them three mouths out of the year. But as her Dad was in prison all the help had to be sacked and Jackie had no idea on how to boil an egg. Let alone the washing. She was lost and felt like she had nowhere else to go. Until then her best friend Donna Pinciotti had asked her to move in with her.

Jackie still had a funny feeling that he had been in some ways responsible for that. He must have known Jackie was barely coping, although she did try and hide it. And never asked for help. She was still a Burkhardt after all.

But now here she was sleeping on a cot in her best friends bedroom practically an orphan. And she had never been so happy. And it was all because of him

"What are you thinking about" a voice wisped in Jackie's ear startling her back into reality. She turned slightly and saw a face looking back at her a small grin across there lips

"Steven" Jackie said sounding a little shocked.

"Humm what have we got on under here" Hyde said tugging on her pink bathrobe

"Your early" Jackie slapped Hyde's hand away from her and crossed her arms showing her disappointment.

Hyde kissed her cheek a moved over to the bed lying down

"Sorry babe it was just I had to see you" Hyde paused for a second and then went on "plus Kelso and Fez have been going at it for over an hour about who has bigger boobs Priscilla Presley or Farrah Fawcett. I told them Priscilla won by a mile

"Steven" Jackie said harshly

"Just telling it like I see" Hyde smirked.

Jackie wanted to move on with this conversation " Steven I just wanted this night to be special, I wanted to look nice for you." Jackie said sulkily moving over to the end of the bed.

Jackie and Hyde had not spent any real time alone together for week. Hyde had been doing double shifts at the hotel. And Jackie was trying to catch up with her schoolwork; she had missed because of her Fathers court case. And the few times that it was just the two of them just as things where hotting up they had been interrupted.

So Hyde had been overjoyed (although he did not show it of course) when yesterday he had been sitting in the basement and Jackie came running in to tell him about. How her Dad wanted to sell the mansion, and had phone to ask her to get the key off Bob so she could go and get things ready for viewing. Jackie would be by herself all weekend in the old house. "Well" Hyde had said getting up and kissing her "maybe not total by yourself."

Jackie had really wanted to get things ready. So she had told him to meet her there at seven. She had arrived around ten that morning. Jackie had gone out and brought a new dress (she guessed it would not stay on for very long) matching underwear, candles and incents all for tonight. And now Steven turning up early and ruined her plans.

She stood there at the end of the bed looking sulky. Hyde lent towards her grabbed robe cord and pulled Jackie gave a little squeal as she feel in to his arms. "You look perfect." And Jackie knew he meant it. She looked in to his blue eyes and saw all the love and care he felt for. She leaned in and kissed him again. It steadily grew more passionate. Jackie moved her hands thought Hyde's unruly curls. Hyde carefully pushed Jackie down and lay on top of her. Letting his hands explore the perfectly toned body under him.

Jackie's hands slide slowly down Hyde's firm back and came to rest on his behind. She found the opening to his jeans pockets and pushed her hand in, wanting to get a better feel of Steven's tight bum. Her finger grazed ageist a small solid lump, Jackie begun to pull at it. When suddenly Hyde came to his sense and gently pulled Jackie hand away and entwined her fingers with his. Now Jackie curiosity was awakened.

"Steven what that in your back pocket"? Jackie asked sweetly

Hyde was kissing her neck and moving his hand up Jackie thigh just under her robe.

"Nothing" Speaking it to her neck between kisses.

"No Steven there was defiantly something there" And as she said this she moved Hyde's hand off of her thigh and mannered her self from under him. On to her side resting her hand on her hand.

Hyde groaned in to the pillow under him where Jackie had once been, He turned to look at her. She was wearing one of her sweet smiles but in her eyes was that stubborn look. And Hyde knew it meant that neither of them was goanna rest until she found out what it was.

Hyde delved in to his back pocket and pulled out a small sliver chain with a small key on it. He dangled it on his finger in front of Jackie.

"I didn't want to give this to you now" a little shyly

"Steven" Jackie gasped excitedly " You got me a present." She sat up and took his face in her hands kissed him gently.

"Yeah well you know the key belonged to my grandfathers he kinda of gave me the when I was little right before he died."

Jackie who at the time had been unbuttoning Hyde's shirt and kissing his chest, stopped and drew level with his face.

"Well I never went anywhere with out it. Supposed in some ways it was the most important thing in my life my life until." Hyde paused for a second meeting Jackie gaze.

"Until you."

Jackie eyes began to feel up.

"So anyway." Hyde continued sounding a little embarrassed. "I got the chain for it the other day, kinda dumb ha. Hyde let out a small chuckle and rubbing the back of his hair with his hand.

Jackie sat up with her back to Hyde and pulled her hair off of her neck.

" Put it on me Steven."

Hyde placed the chain around Jackie soft neck with the key at the front and done up the small clasp.

Jackie turned back to face him tears running down her cheeks.

"Jackie you don't have to wear it if you don't like it I understand" Hyde spoke with concern.

"No you idiot" Jackie laughed " I'm not crying cus I hate it I'm crying cus it's the most perfect gift any one has ever given me."

She pressed her forehead ageist his "I love you Steven Hyde"

Hyde Cupped Jackie's face in his hands "Whatever" Just before pulling her lips down. It started out tenderly but before long it started to become lustful.

Jackie begun to strip Hyde of his shirt, As Hyde undid her bathrobe cord.

Hyde looked down at Jackie asleep in his arms. And smiled to him self, How had she done it how had the cheerleading Abba loving town princess managed to total break thought all his walls he had build up over the years. Nobody was supposed to care about him really. He was the town's bad boy the guys who parents didn't even care enough about him to stick around.

So the way he saw it was if no one was going to care about him he wouldn't care about anything. And so he stayed Zen and let people think what they wanted.

But she had seen more to him and some how with out knowing it. Jackie had slipped under his radar. And was the only person who got to see the real Steven. With out the Zen mask, and even when he tried to put in up, she could see right thought him.

And he also saw through her. The way she made out everything was fine after her dad went to jail. But looking in her eyes

Jackie moaned slightly distracting him form his line of thought

"Steven" She said sleep talking "Never leave me"

Hyde kissed the top of Jackie's head

"I promise."

**a/n review if you want as I say I wrote this years ago.**


End file.
